hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Karina Eclair
Karina Eclair (カリナ エクラーア Karina Ekuraaa'):' is Troupe member #9 of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties. Her physical strength ranked fifteenth in the group. Appearance Karina is a gorgeous young woman, with a tall, slim and curvaceous figure, most noticeable from her large breasts and round, bulbous buttocks. She styles a chin-length, dark green bob, and has light green eyes. She wears her long white fur coat draped over her dark green form-fitting dress, wearing thigh-high black boots, and occasionally wears several necklaces. She has a spider tattoo, symbolizing her position as Troupe member #9, on her center back. Personality Karina is the quieter, more reserved member, rarely having outbursts of emotions (occasional exceptions being sweat drops). She even appears calm while speaking ominously around her fellow troupe members. She exudes an air of self-confidence that could be intimidating to others. She often speaks only when spoken to or if something noteworthy happened. She has an "adult charm" about her, as stated by Loki. Being described as the "mother" by Kagari she in kind has shown maternal care for others like Rin and Mina Karina is completely loyal to Larcade, Background Karina was one of the original members of the Phantom Troupe that originated from Meteor City. It is a junkyard city inhabited by outcasts that refuse to be part of society. People who live there do not exist in any official records, and the existence of the city itself is known to very few people. The original members of the Phantom Troupe had something to do with the bad blood between the Mafia and the people of Meteor City. Why the Troupe left the city is a mystery. Later, the group was joined by more members, in accordance with Larcade's idea of a group comprising of exactly seventeen members, including herself. Abilities and Powers Due to Karina being born in Meteor City, her existence is not recorded in any database, which makes obtaining information about her nearly impossible. Karina is mainly employed by the Troupe in order to gather data through her power, but she is a decently skilled fighter as well. Enhanced Strength: Karina ranked fifteenth in arm-wrestling. She is stronger than an average Nen user and can break bones rather easily. She can easily lift two heavily muscular men off the ground and hold them high with no effort. Advanced Speed: Karina is fast enough to keep up with the other Spiders Enhanced Agility: Karina can run on the side of buildings and jump horizontally from one to another. Enhanced Endurance: Karina is very resilient to pain. Keen Intellect: Albeit inferior to Tulia and the Head in terms of intellect, she is quite brilliant. She has vast knowledge of history and cultures on every country they travel to. Outside of historic knowledge, Karina also possesses considerable knowledge of most of the major figures in the world, and has at least heard of such individuals and groups at least once before. She is even aware of top-secret organizations. For this reason, she is the main person Larcade and other Troupe members turns to when they want an explanation of new information. Expert in Tailing: Karina is good at following a target without being found out. Nen Karina is a Specialist. Her Nen ability gives her the power to read other people's memories as well as invade their mind. She can find out the opponent's Nen ability or in situations requiring some form of extortion or blackmail and share information. Her ability has also develop a system for them the Phantom Troupe as it becomes a usual method for them to use. Kagari stated that Karina's abilities are a rare breed and valuable to the Troupe that they can't run the risk of loosing her. Battles and Competition Quotes Trivia